


Keeping Abreast of the Science

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [26]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Daniel is ever the scientist, even in bed.





	Keeping Abreast of the Science

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired by the fabulousness that is Hayley Atwell at the 61st BFI London Film Festival.

“These are amazing.”

Peggy moaned as Daniel’s mouth latched onto her nipple.

“They're okay,” she managed between moans.

He lifted his head, eyes wide. “How can you say just ‘okay’?”

“They're breasts. All women have them.” She laughed. “Never figured you to be a breast man.”

“Every man is. Any who says he isn't is lying. There's scientific proof that men are attracted to breasts.”

“How do you know?”

“I read the research.” Off her shocked look, he said, “It’s science, Peg.”

She cupped the back of his neck, coaxing his head down. “Get back to your own research, mister.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is myriad research with myriad theories supporting that men are attracted to women’s breasts, all the way from Kinsey’s work in the 40s and 50s to today. That being said, no man has the right to help himself, no matter who he is or what power he has, unless the woman willingly gives consent.
> 
> And while we’re at it, I saw rumblings on social media that Hayley’s dress was “too revealing”. Really? Any woman should be able to wear whatever she wants whenever she wants and not fear being ostracized (or groped or worse). She looked stunning and it was pretty obvious she felt stunning. ‘Nuff said.
> 
> Well. Apparently my diatribe is long than the fic. Go figure…


End file.
